The invention relates to a dry-shaving apparatus comprising at least one shutter which is slidable on the apparatus housing for optionally covering or exposing a shear foil of the dry-shaving apparatus, and which is laterally guided at both sides in groove-shaped guides on the apparatus housing. Such a dry-shaving apparatus is known from DE-AS No. 11 22 410.